


Complex

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun starts to re-think his decision to let Jaejoong have a toy. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/304441">Spice Up Your Life</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complex

In the elevator, Yoochun watches Jaejoong watch the numbers light up above the door, but thinks about the bag Jaejoong has in his hand. Thinks about what's inside the bag mostly.

Red, Jaejoong had said when they first stepped inside the sex shop, when he headed straight for the display of colorfully tacky packaged toys and Yoochun lagged behind a step or two, sunglasses perched firmly on his nose. It needs to be red.

So now Yoochun's standing here and sees Jaejoong's pink tongue wet his lips, making them look brighter under the harsh elevator lighting, and is reminded of red, hidden in the bag in Jaejoong's hand.

The bell dings and as the doors slide open, Jaejoong's head turns just a little and he catches Yoochun with a smirk before he steps out, his steps light and teasing just for the purpose of taunting Yoochun as he follows. At the door, he waits and Yoochun is confused until he gets there and Jaejoong wraps arms around his torso from the side, empty hand slipping into a pocket. "Don't have my key," Jaejoong tells him, and pulls out Yoochun's easily.

Yoochun draws horns in the air above Jaejoong's head and thinks of torture and water dripping on his forehead with each jingle of the keys.

Across the threshold awaits more torture as he's made to watch Jaejoong bend over and loosen the laces of his sneakers one row at a time. He resolutely does not stare at Jaejoong' ass.

Which is what he tricks himself into thinking; he fails in practice.

Eight years later (translation: about a minute), Jaejoong finally toes off his shoes and sets them in the coat closet, then turns to face Yoochun, lips quirked and head tilted in that angle that says 'I'm just being innocent-looking because I know it's driving you crazy'.

It's working. A lot.

"Jaejoong," Yoochun says, swallowing, "hyung," and steps in closer until Jaejoong's mouth is cracking into a grin and he can circle his arms around Jaejoong's waist.

"Yes, Yoochun?" Jaejoong answers smoothly, patiently, settling his free hand on Yoochun's shoulder.

Leaning in until his nose nearly touches Jaejoong's, Yoochun whispers exaggeratedly, "You're being a tease, aren't you?"

Jaejoong's eyes go wide and he shakes his head slowly. "Whaaaaaaaat?" he asks, as if in disbelief that Yoochun could suggest such a thing.

Yoochun narrows his eyes. Then, without warning, he tightens his grip on Jaejoong's waist and hoists him up, throwing Jaejoong over his shoulder, pretending to cackle when Jaejoong lets out a cry of protest and starts abusing his back.

"Let me down, you fiend!"

"Sorry, _hyung_ , but we've got a date with the bed." Yoochun pats Jaejoong's ass apologetically as he starts towards their room. "And late for it because of you."

Jaejoong goes limp against him before the giggles begin. "You're such a loser, Park Yoochun. I can't believe I associate with you."

Yoochun enters their room and kicks the door closed before heading straight for the bed, dumping Jaejoong atop the mattress. "Give up now," he advises. "I'm the best you'll ever get." Then, taking the inconspicuous, non-labeled bag still in Jaejoong's grip, he extracts the package from inside and presses it against Jaejoong's chest. "Now. I think you promised me something."

The innocent act returns. "Did I?" Jaejoong asks, furrowing his brow as he takes the plastic box and looks at it oddly. "I don't remember anything of the sort."

"Funny," Yoochun says dryly, hands already slipping underneath Jaejoong's shirt, his fingers tracing the lines of Jaejoong's abdomen. "Because for some reason, in my head, there's the memory of you telling me this morning that if I let you get a toy, you'd let me watch you use it anytime." The shirt slides up, revealing smooth, pale skin. "Are you saying that didn't happen?"

Jaejoong shakes his head. "No, it did."

"Uh huh." Yoochun walks his fingers up Jaejoong's chest. "So you're going back on your word?"

Headshake again.

"Contradicting yourself," Yoochun sing-songs, pressing his knees into the mattress as he touches his forehead to Jaejoong's.

"Am not," Jaejoong protests, pouting up at Yoochun. "Obviously, I meant starting _tomorrow_ , you could watch whenever you want. Today, it's if I feel like letting you watch. Any intelligent person would've known that."

"Why you little," Yoochun starts and pushes Jaejoong back onto the bed, smiling at the loud, sharp laughter it wrings out of Jaejoong. Laughing Jaejoong has always been his favorite Jaejoong. "You just want trouble."

Jaejoong shrugs and plays with Yoochun's collar. "You let me make trouble."

Yoochun sighs. He can't deny the statement. "Okay, Smartypants," he sighs. "You're getting naked."

"God, you're so romantic," Jaejoong says dryly, shooting Yoochun a raised eyebrow. "I don't deserve you."

"Shut up," retorts Yoochun lamely, kissing Jaejoong before the other can speak again.

Jaejoong still giggles, seemingly not bothered by Yoochun's mouth obstructing the sound from his own.

\---

Getting the toy out of its packaging proves to be trouble; trouble that consists of an almost nude Yoochun having to physically part from a completely naked Jaejoong so he can go to the bathroom and employ the use of sharp pointy objects.

Attacking the box viciously does not aid in lessening the trouble, rather it increases his frustration so much that when he finally gets the toy loose enough to pull it free from its plastic tie fastenings, his dick is as limp as it was that morning when he thought his performance no longer lived up to Jaejoong's standards.

Staring at the red vibrator in his hand, Yoochun's brain starts thinking this thing is foe, not friend, again.

\---

Jaejoong looks nervous.

Yoochun doesn't understand why Jaejoong looks nervous when he's the one whose entire existence now depends on the performance of a battery-operated, gaudy red stick.

"Why are you nervous?"

"You're staring at me weird."

At the foot of the bed, Yoochun goes from cross-legged to having his chin resting between his knees. "You're naked. How else should I stare?"

Jaejoong pours lube on the toy. "Not like I'm an experiment?"

Yoochun watches Jaejoong's fingers work and doesn't comment on how Jaejoong doesn't need to treat it like it's real.

"Oh."

\---

Ten minutes later, Yoochun's slowly starting to think that maybe it would be okay if Jaejoong never wanted to have sex with him again because, god, watching Jaejoong like this is doing things to him that he never expected.

Jaejoong's back is arched, pressing his head into the pillow, the angle almost hiding the shut eyes and lip biting. His legs are also spread, curled toes almost reaching the edges of the bed.

Yoochun stopped paying attention to all of that a long time ago, though, when his eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the sight of the vibrator disappearing in and out of Jaejoong, on edge every time Jaejoong's fingers turned the switch to make it vibrate more so he could hear the subtle increase in pitch of Jaejoong's whines.

It really would be okay, Yoochun's starting to think. Maybe.

\---

Another ten minutes after that, Jaejoong slams his hand down on the bed and tugs the toy out, switching it off before throwing it to the side.

He looks like he's about to cry from frustration, and that startles Yoochun.

"God-fucking-dammit, will you get over here and fuck me already?"

"What?" He's completely confused. "I thought –"

"It's useless when you're here, okay? It's not the same." Jaejoong never really meets his eyes. "I can't do it."

Yoochun realizes he could not be happier.

\---

Yoochun turns the toy this way and that, then glances at Jaejoong tucked in the crook of his arm. "Don't think they'll take this back, do you?"

Jaejoong frowns. "I still want to keep it."

"You said you couldn't do it!"

Snatching the vibrator from him, Jaejoong sets it down on the bedside table before curling into Yoochun again. "It'll work. Just when you're not around. Couldn't do it earlier because you were right there and I kept thinking about how dumb it was to being using a toy when I had the real thing a foot away."

Yoochun can't stop the warm and fuzzy feelings when he hears that. "So guess I'll never be able to watch, huh?"

Jaejoong looks genuinely apologetic. "Sorry I can't keep the promise."

It takes a lot for Yoochun to keep from laughing. "It's okay. _I_ promise."


End file.
